Fred's Apology
by Rafi Fishman
Summary: A Fred's Head fanfic. Anette's leaving on vacation to India. What will Fred say to her before she leaves?


**(This is a Fred's Head fanfiction. It takes place before the episode "Love Shakes" where Fred apologizes to Anette before she leaves on vacation. I just felt bad for Fred in the episodes "Move on there's Nothing to See" and "Dear Madam Butterfly" when he wanted to impress Anette but instead just pissed her off due to unfortunate circumstances and never even got the chance to explain himself.  
I love this show and just wish it wasn't so incredibly underrated.)**

It was the middle of April. The flowers were blooming, the birds were singing and all the teens were hanging at the café having frappuccino coffees.  
Fred however wasn't in the mood. Too much was going on in his mind.

Fred Leblanc was never usually in a good mood, but today he felt especially depressed. He just heard from his friend, Fabienne, that Anette Freeze-Dright was leaving on vacation to India.

Anette was the class goth known for being mysterious and enigmatic. She wasn't popular or very social, but she was nice, intelligent, very artistic and always tried to find the creative side of everyone. Fred never told anyone, except his best friend GG Pyrowski, that he was in love with Anette. To him she was the most beautiful, charming, and graceful person he ever met. The trouble was he could never find the guts to tell her how he felt. To make matters worse, every time he tried to help her or express his feelings, something would go wrong and Anette would end up getting mad at him. She always seemed to be over it after a few days but there's nothing Fred hated more than making her upset (except maybe parties).  
He never even got a chance to apologize..

Fred was taking a walk to clear his head. He walked for a while until he ended up in front of Anette's mansion. Her family was very wealthy.  
Fred sighed.  
"Moldy." He said to himself. "I guess I'm going to have to wait a long, long while until I can finally tell Anette how I feel. I mean, maybe? Possibly? Ugh!"  
He face palmed himself.

Suddenly he heard a loud barking noise. He looked down through the gate in front of the house where a doberman stood and was angrily barking and growling at him. He recognized him as the dog Anette sometimes walked with at the park.  
Fred was startled at first, but after a few seconds he calmed down and stared at the dog nonchalantly straight into the eyes.  
The dog continued to growl but Fred didn't blink once.  
Slowly the dog started to mellow down until at last, Fred's glare scared him enough into kneeling and whimpering.  
"That's a good boy". He said.  
Fred learned that trick from his aunt Monique which he also sometimes used on his cat "Beast" back at home.  
He smiled, kneeled down, stuck his hand through the gate and started too pet him. The dog then wagged his tail, panted, and licked his face.  
"I guess that means we're friends," said Fred. "Anette's really lucky to have such a loyal friend like you".  
"Thank you," said a familiar voice.  
Fred looked up and almost gasped.  
"Hi Fred".

"Anette?" Fred said as he stood up.  
Anette was standing behind the gate carrying two suitcases.  
"W-w-what are you doing here?" asked Fred, "I-I thought you left for India."  
"Well, I had to reschedule, I was in the middle of doing an urgent project and just couldn't stop in between."  
"Oh, it was that urgent?"  
"Yes, it's a visual interpretation of the world's wars, pestilence, famine, and death."  
"In other words: Everyday Life?"  
Anette giggled a little at Fred's joke.  
"Well, does it look good?" Fred asked.  
"Why, yes. I'm quite pleased on how it came out."  
"Of course, after all you made it."  
Anette giggled again. Fred loved hearing Anette laugh. It had a pleasant and polite tone, like an English queen's.  
"Anyway", said Anette, "What are _you_ doing here?"  
"Oh, well, um, I was just taking a walk when this guy started barking at me." said Fred pointing to the dog  
"Oh right, sorry about Dintu here," Said Anette, "He's just doing his job for the family. I hope he didn't bite you."  
"Heh heh, it's alright I'm still in one piece."

"Well anyway," said Anette, "I finally finished it and I just called a cab to take me to the airport that should be arriving any minute."  
"Oh, I see." said Fred with a little sad in his voice.  
"So I guess I'll see you in a month?"  
"Um, yeah. See you."  
"Bye".  
Anette walked past Fred to the corner of the sidewalk.

Fred knew he couldn't just tell his feelings now right before she left for India.  
But he still felt an urge to say something to her.  
 _Anything_!

"Wait Anette!" Fred said as he ran over to her.  
Anette turned aroud.  
"I-I-I'm sorry." said Fred.  
Anette looked confused. "For what?"  
" _For what?_ This past year I acted like a jerk to you. I messed up your art exhibit at the café by promoting it with a horror film, I stood you up when I promised to help you with that mural, not to mention I got wasted at Fabienne's party and made you think I was an idiot. I don't blame you for being mad at me but I want you to know that I'm not a manipulative or selfish person and making you upset is the last thing I'd ever want to do, and I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry."

There was a short pause.

"Alright", said Anette, "I forgive you."  
"Huh?" Fred gasped. "B-b-but..."  
Anette put her finger on Fred's lips. "Fab and GG explained everything to me. I know that the horror film was a last resort since no one wanted to miss that car crash show, you didn't show up because that crazy shrink of yours, Worrynaught, caught you looking at Panook's files and sent you to take care of Madame Butterfly, which by the way was very sweet, and you accidently got drunk at the party because those _real_ idiots Yohan and Manny drugged your drink with sangria. Your 'idiot' actions weren't your fault."  
Fred felt slightly relieved, but then thought about it.  
"Oh, ok. So basically I just let my friends bail me out instead of coming to you myself. Yeah, that makes it _so_ much better." He said sarcastically.

Anette's face suddenly turned angry.  
"You know what?" said Anette, "You're right. You _should_ have come yourself. How dare you take advantage of your friends. I'm very disappointed in you."  
She turned her back away from Fred and crossed her arms. "Hmph!"  
Fred wanted to bite his tongue.  
"No no wait Anette I didn't mean..."  
He sighed. "Not again." He thought.  
But then Anette turned her head to him and smiled.  
"And now I'm over it." she said.

Fred, shocked albeit relieved, started to laugh. Anette laughed too.  
"Hey, hey, I just thought of something." said Fred, "If I didn't get drunk at Fab's party, I wouldn't have exposed -what's his name?- William Offence, and you'd still be dating him!"  
"It's _Intense_." laughed Anette. "But yeah, I'd be totally unaware he's a two-timing jerk. So I guess that means I should thank you for getting drunk! Hahaha!"  
Fred started imitating William, "Oh look at me! I'm a cool poet! When green leaves turn brown, when careful turns reckless, maybe you'll like my toilet seat necklace!" Fred said, while doing some silly interpret dance.

Fred and Anette continued to laugh for a while.  
When they finally settled down, Fred said, "So, does this mean you'll still be mad when I make another mistake?"  
"Hmmm..maybe", said Anette, "But you see, everyone makes mistakes and bad choices in life. It's part of growing up. But if you don't learn from them, you're _not_ growing up, and clearly you have."  
"Yeah, I guess I did." Fred replied.

Fred smiled and looked into Anette's dark eyes.  
"You know, you're really something Anette," he said, "You're smart, understanding, and always try to see the best in everyone. That's just few of the many reasons I...I...I'm glad you're Fab's best friend. Heh Heh." He just couldn't tell her now.  
"Thank you, Fred." said Anette, "that means a lot. And I'm glad she has a great friend like you."  
She walked up to him and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. Fred blushed a little.

Just then they heard a loud honking noise.  
"Oh look my cab's here." said Anette.  
The cab came over to the sidewalk. Anette put her bags in the trunk.  
"It was great talking to you Fred." she said, "maybe we can talk more when I get back."  
"Yeah I'd like that. I'd really like that."  
Anette got into the car.  
"Well, Goodbye!"  
"Goodbye." Fred said with a sad tone.

As the cab drove away, Fred was sad to see Anette leave. But at the same time, he felt like he matured a little and accomplished something. Anette forgave him, and even if he made another stupid mistake she'd still forgive him. Could it be that he was halfway there? Maybe. But he knew someday he'd tell Anette his true feelings.  
Someday...

Fred heard Dintu howling sadly behind him.  
"I know, I know," he said, "I'm going to miss her too."

THE END


End file.
